


You're the Dream I Never Want to Wake Up From

by GuyOfShy



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, St. Freya's Homecoming Fair event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: With school starting again, Kiana is eager to participate in St. Freya’s Homecoming Fair with Mei, but between a new gauntlet of classes and training she can hardly find enough energy to stay awake. Thankfully, she has Mei to pick her up when she needs a little boost.





	You're the Dream I Never Want to Wake Up From

Kiana was thankful that her body hadn’t shut down on her yet. It wasn’t like this obstacle course was hard or anything, but…

“So… tired…” she yawned, wiping her eyes as she mustered the last of her energy to sprint toward a matrix of wooden bars: the last obstacle separating her from an afternoon with Mei.

It didn’t look so intimidating from a distance, but once she wove herself into the thick of it she felt the pressure. This final section was designed in such a way to promote dodging flexibly while on the move, using rotations, slides and pivots to maintain momentum while also engaging one’s reflexes. Kiana’s mind could hardly keep up with her body as she formed a path between the rods, and her body was already protesting with every movement she made.

But the finish was in sight. Kiana found an opening to vault up onto one bar, step up to the next, and then leapt off over the rest and into the finishing zone where Mei was waiting for her, stumbling over into her arms before her legs gave out under her.

“Kiana!” Mei exclaimed as she leapt forward to catch her.

“Hehe, sorry. I guess I pushed myself a little too much today.”

“I told you today would be fun,” Mei said with a smile. “You didn’t even want to come at first, and now you’ve even worked up a sweat. You did great, by the way,” Mei offered, hoping to reward Kiana for working so hard since she’d been complaining all day about how tired she was.

“Thanks,” Kiana groaned with a cheerful grin.

And it had been a long day between resuming classes and spending a few hours training outside at the Homecoming Fair. The sun was just beginning to set on the students who stayed for the entire event.

“I’m honestly surprised that you made it through it all, given how tired you were earlier.”

“I only could because you were with me the entire time… that obstacle course was the last event, right? So we can finally go back now?”

“Yes, Kiana, we can finally go back now.”

“Finally… I’m so exhausted,” Kiana groaned again, as if it weren’t obvious by how heavily her words dragged on and how heavily she leaned into Mei. “Hey, Mei? Will you carry me back to the dorm?”

“Carry you? Seriously Kiana?” Mei chuckled.

“What do you mean, “seriously?” My legs are all noodle-y, so if you let me go I’m gonna fall over. Pretty please Mei?” She pleaded with the cutest pout while hugging her tighter.

“I’m only joking. Hop on,” Mei said, turning around and allowing Kiana to ride on her back. She didn’t really mind since Kiana was so light; not like Mei would have been able to deny her adorable look anyway.

“Have I ever told you that you’re the best girlfriend ever Mei? Because you are,” Kiana purred as she wrapped her arms around Mei and rested her chin on her shoulder.

“I feel like it’s turned into a daily routine…” But that didn’t make Mei feel any less happy to hear it. “A-Anyway, don’t fall asleep just yet, okay?”

“I’m not, I’m just resting…” Kiana said through another yawn, hardly able to fight her closing eyelids. Bouncing gently on Mei’s back was quickly lulling her to sleep and she really didn’t mind. “Mmh… wake me up in the morning Mei…”

“Kiana! No, you aren’t allowed to fall asleep yet!” Mei ordered in a sheepishly serious tone.

Just as Kiana shut her eyes she lurched forward and knocked her chin on Mei’s shoulder, who turned to look at her, eyes wide with concern.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Kiana! I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Ow… okay, but why’d you stop so suddenly Mei?”

“Because you were already drifting off…”

“I was just gonna take a short catnap! I’ll be awake and totally reenergized by the time we get back to the dorm!”

“Even you know that’s not true. If you sleep now you won’t wake up until tomorrow morning and it will disrupt your entire sleep schedule.”

“And I’ll probably get smacked by Bronya…” Kiana muttered. “My chin hurts enough now as it is.”

“Sorry, again,” Mei mumbled, feeling more weighed down by her guilt than she did carrying Kiana on her back.

“Mei? Will you kiss it to make it feel better?” Kiana leaned over her shoulder right next to her to give her an easy target. All she had to do was turn her head.

“Kiss it?” Mei exclaimed, as if Kiana had never asked her to before, if only to buy time to warm up to the idea. She had no idea where Kiana’s strange way of dressing wounds came from (however minor this one was); not that she was offended by it. It was just… strange. Having Kiana lick and kiss her skin flustered Mei enough already, even when she wasn’t hurt at all, but now Kiana had starting requesting reciprocation from her too, whenever Bronya wasn’t around to hit her for it. “Well… I suppose I owe it to you, since it was my fault… only if you promise not to fall asleep.”

“I promise.”

Mei pecked Kiana’s chin, who kissed her back on the cheek immediately.

“Feels better already,” Kiana purred, nuzzling her cheek against Mei’s, who giggled at the ticklish touch of Kiana’s hair brushing her skin. “I guess I can stay awake a little longer for you, Mei."

“Good. Besides, if you go to sleep… well, I was planning on making some desserts tonight to celebrate the new semester.”

“You are? Really?!”

“I wanted to surprise you and Bronya, but yes,” Mei muttered, upset that the surprise was ruined but glad to hear Kiana so excited. She could just imagine her grinning ear to ear.

“If it means more of your delicious cooking then of course I’ll stay awake!” Kiana cheered, rocking to and fro on Mei’s back.

“And… well…”

“And?” Kiana echoed, leaning closer to Mei like a curious kitten.

“I also wanted to spend the evening with you,” Mei said quietly. “Since we didn’t get to earlier because of the fair. If you need to rest then you can, of course, but-”

“You mean a date? You should have told me from the beginning Mei! My time on the obstacle course would have been way better!”

“Sorry,” Mei chuckled, “but I didn’t want you to be distracted by it.”

“No way, I would have been hyper-focused on doing well!”

“Bronya would beg to differ,” Mei teased.

“Well Bronya isn’t here right now, and she’s wrong, anyway,” Kiana grumbled. “But anyway, I’ll stay awake as long as you want me to Mei. There’s no way I would miss a chance to go on a date with you.”

“Kiana…” Mei couldn’t resist the smile tugging at her lips.

“Hm? Are you blushing Mei?” Kiana teased, easily noticing the red blooming in her pale skin.

“A-Am I?” Mei asked, noticing how warm her face felt and wondering how long she’d been melting. Since Kiana kissed her? Since Kiana asked her to kiss her? Or even since she’d caught Kiana in her arms earlier…

“And here I thought that you couldn’t get any cuter!”

“Stop Kiana!” Mei wailed, shaking her around on her back playfully. “I can’t help it when you say such sweet things, or when you kiss me…”

“That’s why I say them though, because I love you and your cute reactions.” Kiana leaned forward enough to kiss Mei on her cheek again, watching her blush intensify before her eyes.

“I love you too,” Mei mumbled, taken aback by the feeling of Kiana’s cool lips on her warming skin.

“Even if I accidentally fall asleep Mei, wake me up, okay? But I’ll try my hardest not to!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll wake you up before Bronya hits you.”

“I meant for the desserts and our date! I’d let Bronya hit me a hundred or a thousand times if it meant I get to go on a date with you.” Kiana smiled at the way Mei laughed at that.

“But your pretty face would be covered in bruises. I wouldn’t let that happen.”

“If that’s what it takes to be with you, I don't mind.”

“Kiana… how can I be the best girlfriend ever when you’re willing to go to such lengths just to spend time with me?” Mei asked, only half-jokingly.

“Because you bake the most delicious desserts in the world, and carry me when I’m tired, and help me study, and treat my wounds and everything else that you do.”

“I only do those things because you’re the best girlfriend ever.” Even if she was a bit of a handful… Mei waited for Kiana’s retort, but only heard her hum thoughtfully. That response must have stumped her.

“All I know is that I love you more than anyone else Mei.”

“And I feel the same about you, so we’re agreed.”

“That makes me so happy,” Kiana said, beginning to blush herself. She squeezed her arms around Mei a little tighter.

Her heart constantly overflowed with sweet things she wanted to say to Mei, so it came easily to her, but whenever the same kind of words were spoken to her by Mei’s gentle voice, Kiana always ended up flustered. And they weren’t even on their date yet. She wished she could sleep to skip ahead to it, but more than that she wanted to stay awake to continue talking to Mei.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are so gay and I love it. I’ve been wanting to play this game for so long but I needed a better phone, and I finally got one! I’m playing on the global version (Lv. 54 but only on Chapter 4) and I’ve read a bit of the manga so I’ve got some of the pieces put together, but I’m still lost on some things haha.
> 
> I really want to write more Kiana/Mei (...Meiana??), but who knows when that’ll happen. It took me long enough to write this to begin with. But I was having a hard time writing this one, less with writing Mei and Kiana for the first time and more in writing the rest of it. Something about it left me stumped for a long time, but I feel better about it now.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Let me know what you think, especially about how I handled Mei and Kiana, and thank you so much for reading! And of course, add me on Honkai if you want! My ID is 101110226.


End file.
